Cold As You
by iWrite67
Summary: [Songfic] I got this idea when I was listening to Cold As You by Taylor Swift. What would happen if Sirius reacted negatively to Violet being in Slytherin? Cutting in this story so yeah.


**Hi! I got this idea for a part of the 'Six Slytherins' series. I was listening to Taylor Swifts CD and payed extra attention to the song, 'Cold As You' and thought about what would happen if Sirius found out that his daughter was in Slytherin. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter or Cold As You.**

* * *

Violet sat in her room at Grimmauld Place. She could hear her father making an uproar in the kitchen and the picture of her grandmother screaming her lungs out. She slumped against the wall and cried.

Sirius Black had just found out that his daughter wasn't a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or a Hufflepuff...but a Slytherin. There was a knock at her door. She quickly wiped her tears to answer it and saw that it was her godbrother Harry who arrived yesterday.

"Hey Potter,"she said. Harry smiled at her.

"It's not Sirius's fault you know-,"she cut him off with a slap.

"Just shut up and go away! I hate that bastard of a father! He can rot in hell for all I care and anyone who's on his side can join him!"Violet slammed the door as hard as she could, shaking the house.

**.:You Have A Way Of Coming Easily To Me:.  
****.:And When You Take, You Take The Very Best Of Me:.  
****.:So I Start A Fight Cause I Need To Feel Something:.  
****.:And You Do What You Want Cause I'm Not What You Wanted:.**

Sirius was pissed. His child, his _daughter_ was in Slytherin. _Slytherin_! She was turning out like the rest of his good-for-nothing family. Remus kept trying to calm him down, assisted by Molly, Arthur, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione.

"That-That- That THING! Is in Slytherin! She is no daughter of mine!"he said. They all broke away from him as Harry entered the room.

"She said we-what was it again? Oh yeah 'Anyone on his side can rot in hell'."Sirius was mad.

**.:Oh What A Shame, What A Rainy Ending Given To A Perfect Day:.  
****.:Just Walk Away, Ain't No Use Defending Words That You Will Never Say:.  
****.:And Now That I'm Sitting Here Thinking It Through:.  
****.:I've Never Been Anywhere Cold As You:.**

Violet sat against the bed. She had just told off her godbrother and slapped him. The tears started to fall again. Her father had never wanted her. She banged her head against the metal part of the bed, causing it to cut her head open. Violet felt the back of head and brought her hand around to see blood on her fingers.

"I can't believe he thinks that,"she mumbled. She fell over unconsious.

**.:You Put Up Walls And Paint Them All A Shade Of Gray:.  
****.:And I Stood There Loving You And Wished Them All Away:.  
****.:And You Come Away With A Great Little Story:.  
****.:Of A Mess Of A Dreamer With The Nerve To Adore You:.**

It had been a three week since her accident. Violet avoided everyone in Grimmauld Place. She barely ate anything and the only person she would talk to was Tonks, her Metamorphamagus cousin. As soon as the group arrived at Platform 9 3/4, she ran to get a compartment, not saying good-bye to anyone.

Once Violet found an empty one and sat in it. She looked out the window to see Sirius's dog Animagi form jump and put his 'paws' on Harry's shoulder. She turned away and rolled up her hoodie sleeves.

Violet's pale arms were covered in scars. One on each arm ran all the way down to her wrist while there were a number that went across. She smirked masochistly.

_"Remember kiddies, it's down the road not across the street."_ She rolled down her sleeves as her friends came in.

**.:Oh What A Shame, What A Rainy Ending Given To A Perfect Day:.  
****.:So Just Walk Away, Ain't No Use Defending Words That You Will Never Say:.  
****.:And Now That I'm Sitting Here Thinking It Through:.  
****.:I've Never Been Anywhere Cold As You:.**

Violet, her five friends, Harry, Weasley, Granger, Weaselette, Longbottom, and Loony Lovegood were running down the halls of the Ministry of Magic. During the O.W.L.'s Harry had seen Sirius be attacked. They soon came across the prophect room and were attacked by Death Eaters. Amoung them, Bellatrix Lestrange, her cousin.

All of them ran into the room with the veil and fought. The Order of the Pheonix members soon arrived and offered help. While dueling with a rather large Death Eater, Violet used the Reductor curse on him and he died. She ran up to the veil to see Harry and her father fighting Bellatrix. Bellatrix cast the Killing Curse and Violet threw caution to the wind and got in front of Sirius.

"_Protega_!"she said. A sheild was put up, protecting herself, her father, and Harry. They gasped at her and while Bellatrix was on the ground, she turned to them.

"Even if you don't love me,"she said bravely. "I still love you. Your my father and it will always be that way." Bellatrix got up and cast a Stunner that was headed straight for the young Metamorphmagus. Sirius saw it and pushed her out of the way. He got hit.

**.:You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you:.**

**.:And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you:.**

**.:(Died for you):.**

"There is no way I can't love you Vi,"her father said. "You'd better make me proud." He fell into the veil. Harry was screaming at him while Violet was numb. Her father had said that he loved her. She was happy that he loved her but sad that he died. She turned to Bellatrix with malice in her eyes. She stalked up to her and punched her.

Bellatrix fell to the ground. The older lady winced. "I thinks Ikkle Violet will turn out just like her traitor of a father,"Violet stuck her wand in the woman's face.

"Don't talk about my father like that,"she was very angry. "_Reducto_!" The curse hit the older woman and the skin on the entire left side of her face was blown off. She shrieked and ran off. All of the Death Eaters had left. Violet slouched to the ground and cried.

**.:Oh What A Shame, What A Rainy Ending Given To A Perfect Day:.  
****.:Every Smile You Fake Is So Condescending:.  
****.:Counting All The Scars You Made:.  
****.:And Now That I'm Sitting Here Thinking It Through:.  
****  
**After the battle, Violet was sitting in the Hospital Wing. People had figured out that she cut herself when Madam Pomfry was healing her. She sat curled up next to Theodore, crying. He held onto her tightly.

"I thought he didn't love me,"she said through sobs. "But I guess he did. When I made these scars, I thought that...I would never be as cold as him."

**.:I've Never Been Anywhere Cold As You:.**

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it! I'm sure everyone can't wait till midnight tonight when _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ comes out. Maybe I'll see you at a relased party!**

**-xXNightmareGoddessXx**


End file.
